


Congregation's Vagrant

by sodunwithyou



Series: Congregation's Vagrant [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Highschool AU, Homophobia Mentioned, I probably missed something, I suck at tags, M/M, Religion, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon was a good little Mormon boy. He went to church every Sunday, he volunteered almost daily, and he could recite the bible back to front.<br/>Brendon was the congregation's vagrant. The black sheep of the church and more so his family. He was overtly sexual, and there were whispers of homosexuality that were slowly growing to a loud roar that wasn’t going unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI I'm not a Mormon or overly religious in anyway, so sorry if I offend anyone - certainly wasn't the purpose of this! Let me know what you think though :)

Dallon was a good little Mormon boy. He went to church every Sunday, he volunteered almost daily, and he could recite the bible back to front.

Brendon was the congregation's vagrant. The black sheep of the church and more so his family. He was overtly sexual, and there were whispers of homosexuality that were slowly growing to a loud roar that wasn’t going unnoticed.

The two went to the same school, but moved in very different circles. Dallon was sure Brendon was smoking weed with the tattooed, make-up wearing 'friends' he had. They were the type of people you would cross the road to avoid - Brendon with his glowing smile and bright eyes and that everlasting kindness didn't belong with them.

Maybe Dallon watched Brendon more than he should, but he was concerned about him. He was being led down the road of sin, following blindly, and Dallon's stomach boiled with guilt knowing he was just watching it happen.

 

 

 

"Dear God, please give Brendon the guidance he deserves. I know he's sinned, but he was led astray by those he associates with. He has a good soul. He deserves redemption. Help him back onto the path of righteousness, please. I trust that you have a higher plan, that you know what is best, but let Brendon feel the warmth of your love again – before it is too late. Amen."

 

 

 

Nothing happened at first, Dallon didn’t pray for Brendon often but the odd request would slip out or wriggle its way into his thoughts. Dallon began to wonder if God decided Brendon wasn't worth it and was beyond saving. But then a miracle happened.

"Brendon, you'll be working with Dallon on this project." Mr Way announced, making Dallon smile a little. "You have half an hour today, and I'll be expecting work to be put into this outside of lesson time." Brendon was sat beside Dallon not long later, smiling innocently. It was in moments like these that Dallon saw the old Brendon, the one who listened carefully to sermons and stayed behind, the one that wasn’t tainted with sin.

"Hi Dallon."

"Hi Brendon."

"Look, how about I give you my number and we can meet up after school," Brendon suggested after a short silence. "My parents are out of town for the Church, you wanna come round?"

"I guess," Dallon answered with a shrug and the two began making a few notes on the project. "You don't come to church as much anymore." He whispered, he was going to leave it -honest, he just couldn't help himself. The words were out of his mouth before he even realised, he did however notice the way Brendon’s smile faltered for a moment.

"I don't want to lead you astray Dallon" _like I was._ It was left unsaid, but Dallon was sure he heard them anyway. Was sure he felt those three words heavy in the air.

"Explain it to me, I'll help you. You can ask for forgiveness." Dallon was pleading with him, looking at Brendon with eyes filled with a hope that Brendon desperately wanted to feel. He too had intended to not say a word, really, but Brendon’s never been one to keep his mouth shut.

"What if _He_ doesn't exist? Would a god, our loving god, sit back and watch the world burst into flames?" Brendon looked him dead in the eyes, a confidence in those chocolate hues that told Dallon he'd thought long and hard about this. And that maybe, just maybe, the task ahead would be a little harder than he thought. "I've sinned Dallon. I'm going to hell."

"No. I'll help you. You are special Brendon, pure, I can feel it." Brendon smiled sadly once again but remained uncharacteristically silent after that.

 

 

 

 

 

They were laying on the floor in Brendon's bedroom, posters of bands that Dallon would never be allowed to listen to adorn the walls, but Dallon had grown used to them over the week. Nearly every night was spent with Brendon, from the final bell ‘till Dallon’s curfew.

"You won't save me Dall." Brendon sighed; Dallon had started preaching again as he did whenever an appropriate opportunity presented itself. Or even just an opportunity. Dallon’s desperation was beginning to show.

"No one is beyond saving."

"I'm gay." Brendon confessed, sitting up with teary eyes.

"Wh-what?" The pale, shocked, scared face blinking at him was the very reason Brendon hated the Church, for the brain-washing homophobic comments plucked out of thin air but attributed to the bible, the way that those two words turn him into nothing more than a disgusting sinner with a special place reserved for him in hell.

"I like dick. I like sucking dick, I like riding dick. I like kissing men, big and strong and handsome and safe." Perhaps a little over the top, but Brendon was fighting back tears and regretted letting those words come out. It was only to prove a point, to test Dallon, although all it really did was destroy a blossoming friendship.

"You can't." Dallon was shaking his head vehemently, clearly in denial, reminding Brendon of himself when he first began feeling that way all those years ago and how strongly he had hated himself. Eventually he’d given in and learnt acceptance, his attitude towards religion shifting. But some people were in too deep, they could never see homosexuals for anything other than sexual deviants, worse than paedophiles, who were bound for the worst type of hell.

"I can assure you I can. And have. Several times." Brendon muttered, wishing desperately to take it all back.

"You don't mean it. It's those people you hang out with, those sinners are polluting you." Brendon stopped listening after that, it would only be regurgitated insults and the insistence that God could forgive him, but only if he said he was wrong and it was temptation and that he really meant it and blah blah blah. His eyes were glued to Dallon’s mouth, watching the way his lips form words and maybe how those lips would feel around his dick.

For years Dallon had been the outrageously hot, freakishly tall boy from Church that haunted Brendon’s dreams and fantasies. But Brendon knew there was no hope, Dallon was the perfect Mormon boy and Brendon was far from, so he kept his distance until this project pushed him closer to his unsuspecting crush. Their increased closeness only made it worse. So much worse. And Dallon wouldn't stop talking.

So he kissed him.

Dallon froze under the touch, and after a moment too long pulled back.

"What have you done?" Dallon's face was pale, even more so than before – a look of abject terror, eyes filling with tears as he rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. He was scrubbing his face and hands with scalding water, trying to get clean, praying for forgiveness over and over again.

"Dallon, I'm sorry. I really am. You're just so, so adorable and cute and hot and sexy and I couldn't resist and you wouldn't shut up. It won't happen again. I swear. Please Dall."

"I'm going home." Dallon had rubbed his face raw, the angry red skin glaring at Brendon. He rushed home, going straight to his room and locking the door where he came to an important decision:

_Brendon was beyond saving._


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss awakened something in Dallon; that night he dreamt of Brendon and sweet kisses. The night after it was something a little more serious and he woke with an aching cock beneath the sheets.

He went to the bathroom and prayed, refusing to touch himself.

 

 

 

 

A month later and Dallon was at his wits end; the dreams didn't stop, the praying didn't help and church was a dead end. He still went, but he finally understood why Brendon didn't.

Brendon.

The man of his dreams, quite literally. Brendon was haunting both his days and nights, thoughts circling back to the energetic boy with the brown eyes more often than he'd care to admit. But he'd finally had enough - he had to do something.

He found himself outside Brendon's door Sunday morning instead of the church, knocking with shaking hands.

"Dall?"

"Can we talk?" Brendon stepped aside immediately, leading Dallon to his room and preparing himself for what was to come. Dallon chose this time specifically, knowing they'd be alone for a short while at least. Nothing could have prepared Brendon for the sentence about to leave Dallon’s mouth. "I think I love you."

Brendon did an impressive impression of a goldfish at this point before finally remembering how to speak. "You don't know that Dall, it can't be love." It took every ounce of self control to be logical about this, all Brendon wanted to do was pull Dallon close and kiss him until their lips were swollen and bruised. Instead he kept his distance and tried to prepare his heart for the unavoidable disappointment.

"Well it’s something. Brendon I don't understand this. I know it’s wrong, feeling this way about a _boy_. I know it's a sin but-" Brendon kissed him with confidence, because suddenly the inevitable heartbreak wasn't all that important, and it only took a moment or two before Dallon was kissing back.

It was better than Brendon had dreamed, the kiss was sweet and hot and innocent and so very wrong.

It was perfect.

"Have you done this before?" Brendon laughed when they pulled apart.

"Never," Dallon's voice was hushed and his cheeks a deep red.

"You're amazing." They returned to lazily making out, mapping out every inch of each other’s mouth.

"Is this what sinning feels like?" Dallon asked, eyes on Brendon's swollen lips.

"No, this is what heaven feels like." Brendon held Dallon's chin and forced him to look up, kissing him hard. "Let me take care of you," his voice was deep and rough, eyes dark as he stared into Dallon's eyes.

"Bren-" it was a strangled moan as Brendon palmed Dallon through his jeans.

"I'll take care of you."

And he did.

One amazing blow job later, and a slightly rushed hand job, the two sated boys lay beside each other. "Do you still think you love me?"

"No." Brendon almost burst into tears. "I know I love you."

"I hate you just for that." Brendon mumbled, but he was beaming so Dallon figured it wasn't all that serious.

"But. I'm. It's hard. I don't see where this fits in, how this-"

"We'll figure it out together. I promise Dall. I think we keep this between us, for now."

"I think I agree with you. Come to church with me next week."

"I'd follow you anywhere babe." A kiss infused with genuine, heartfelt love was shared. "I want you to be happy. I don't want you to think that the little sinner led you astray and tricked you into feeling this way."

"No, the little sinner just made me realise some things about myself. I'd always been more interested in you then I should have been, you and those hazel eyes." Dallon admitted with flushed cheeks.

"I've always loved you, since seeing your freakishly tall body on the other side of church. That's when I knew, there was something about you." Brendon initiated a soft kiss. "Sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"

"I'll follow you anywhere." Dallon laughed and they filled their limited time alone with lazy love filled kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to write a little more for this so I'm making it a series. There probably won't be a lot, but I kind of want to explore these guys a little more (plus it gives me more time to work on my other things and get them perfect before posting). If you have any ideas or prompts or whatever comment them.  
> Or annoy me on tumblr; raggedinsomniacs or annoy me on kik; saidanddun


End file.
